PC:Ignus Ironbrand (Rapida)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Mini Stats for Combat Ignus – Male Human Monk 1 http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Ignus_Ironbrand_(Rapida) Initiative: +4, Speed: 6 Passive Perception: 11, Passive Insight: 11 AC: 19, Fort: 13, Reflex: 15, Will: 12 HP: 28/28, Bloodied: 14 , Surge Value: 7, Surges Left: 10/10 Action Points: 1 OA Basic Melee Attack: +5 Melee Basic Attack (Monk Unarmed Strike) 1d8+2 Damage Powers At-Will Powers:[COLOR=Green]Crane's Wings, Steel Wind, Shifty[/COLOR] Encounter Powers: [COLOR=red]Stinging Nettles, Second Wind[/COLOR] Daily Powers: [COLOR=gray]Lashing Rain[/COLOR] Fluff Background Pivotal Event - Escape (+2 to Stealth) from the slave ship Region: Daunton Backstory: The kobold sways a bit at the bar, obviously beyond a 'bit' intoxicated. After briefly passing out he looks blurry eyed at a nearby patron, "Ya, know I normally don't drink." The merchant thinks this is rather obvious, but prefers not to anger the dangerous looking kobold. Ignus ignores the nervous glances from the merchant as he rambles on, "I only drink so I can black out the dreams that always come on the solstice. Ya see, I'm blessed to be chosen by Tiamat and I get visits from mama Tiamat every year." The merchant seems too afraid to completely ignore the scarred kobold and begins to give tentative nods at appropriate intervals. Ignus continues unabated, "Ya see, that's what this is for," the kobold points a clawed finger at an ugly brand on his forehead. It shows a crude five headed dragon roaring in rage. The merchant grimaces but is unable to pull his eyes off the rambling kobold, "I got it caz' I'm special, with the dreams ya see. I'm one of the Branded." Ignus briefly focuses his eyes, "You don't know wat that is do ya?" The merchant takes a nervous swallow and begins to mumble out an excuse before being rudely interrupted. "Just shuddup, I know you don't know because only kobolds with any sense know and I know you ain't no kobold, you know?" The merchant takes a moment to piece out this drunken ramble and takes another tentative nod since that seems to calm the agitated kobold. Ignus continues, "Alright, so us branded are special with the dreams. Tiamat is supposed to communicate with us so we can help guide the tribe. Course, I ain't got no tribe no more so now mama just sorta roars at me and makes it known I'm a faulty scale on the grand scaliness of the grand kobold kingdom. See, I ain't got no tribe caz’ I sorta told some mercenaries where they use to live. Why you ask?" The merchant is positive that there were no questions asked by him or any other nearby patrons, but doesn't think pointing this out is a good idea so he lets the kobold continue. "Well, I'm no goody two shoes, but the kobolds in my tribe and mama were trying to get me to do some really nasty things to get one of mama's big babies through from the abyss or something. Either way, it involved some real nasty stuff, I could tell you but you'd probably start crying or somethin’. Well, mama knew I was betraying the tribe, but she can only talk to us branded on the solstice so that part of my plan worked great. Those warriors in shining armor rode in and smote this and that. Let me tell you, there were plenty of smoting and smiting and smating and, and ... smiting.” The merchant isn’t sure the kobold has a solid grasp of common, but thinks interrupting Ignus while he is on a roll might get him rolled so he lets the kobold continue. “But I was dumb little kobold back then, the Copper Phoenix was more than happy to hear what a kobold had to say, but I was stupid to expect any special treatment once they were done with me. See, they assured me I was gonna be paid and see, I was smart I had it planned out, I was gonna use that money to survive after the tribe. Well, I instead of the money I got a different sort of present from the mercenaries, an awesome vacation and life lesson. See, I got to work on a boat…well a slave ship…and by work I mean slave away in the hot sun. I even had a few friends from the tribe with me, course I had to kill them ‘fore they killed me. Course, I made it look like an ‘accident’ us Branded are good at that sorta thing. Anyway, that didn’t last long since the ship owner was a lazy scaleless bastard who didn’t know a good lock can save you a world of hurt. I killed him too, course didn’t bother to make that look like an accident. I just sorta broke him.” Ignus squints at the his drinking ‘buddy’, “You ever break anybody?” The merchant’s eyes widen as he begins sputtering in shock, Ignus ignores it and continues, “I figured you had, you have that sorta hardened killer look.” “Course, just cause I escaped didn’t solve nothin. See us Branded are owned by Tiamat even if we don’t want to be owned by no one. Mama owns our soul and isn’t too keen on giving it up. Course that’s a two way street, she can’t take back her blessin’ either. I got a few tricks thanks to it, but I also get visited by her scaliness on the solstice. She ain’t happy wid’ me of course, since I sorta ruined one of her best up and coming tribes apparently. Now she just gets to hiss and roar and promise unspeakable horrors on the solstice. So I'm a bit drunk caz’ those dreams.... have I said that? Anyway, now I'm on my own doing whatever I can to survive. I heard they were some work round here in some hanged tavern or something. That's where I'm heading... after I finish getting drunk. After all, I got an appointment to keep with my scaly five headed monster mama." Appearance: Ignus is an athletic looking kobold who holds himself with confidence. He has numerous scars and a number of tribal tattoos spiral around his scaled frame. The most prominent mark is an ugly five headed dragon that is branded on his forehead. There are numerous marks all around the brand but the brand itself is unmarred. Clearly there is something at work keeping the brand from being disfigured. He usually wears a tattered robe and threadbare shoes, and doesn’t seem to care much for keeping up appearances. Hooks and Kickers: *Tiamat is not happy with Ignus, and would love to see him die a most gruesome death *Branded from other tribes would be happy to murder Ignus *Ignus would love to learn where the Copper Phoneix mercenary group is currently working for some payback Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses None Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 10) Surge Value 7 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6) Racial Features Bonus Feat Shifty Trap Sense Size: Small Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Skills: +2 Stealth, +2 Thievery Languages: Common, Draconic Class Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/class.aspx?id=362 Iron Soul Flurry of Blows] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/class.aspx?id=362 Mental Arsenal] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/class.aspx?id=362 Unarmored Combatant] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/class.aspx?id=362 Unarmored Defense] Feats [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/feat.aspx?id=2626 Unarmored Agility] Background Skills and Languages Languages Common and Draconic Trained Skills: Athletics, Acrobatics, Stealth, Theivery Powers Powers Known [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=7535 Crane's Wings] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=13126 Steel Wind] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=13134 Stinging Nettles] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=13139 Lashing Rain] Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power07= }} Equipment Weight 37/140 LB Tracking '''Adventuring Career:''' Treasure Gold '''Total: ''' GP Wishlist *Whatever you feel like giving me. I enjoy having odd magical items as long as they don't have daily item powers as their only function XP Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status =